Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, an information processing method, and a computer program product.
Description of the Related Art
Devices, such as image forming devices, are configured to provide various types of functions. However, very few users use all of the functions. Accordingly, for many users, display content of a screen displayed on an operation panel of the device is complicated.
In a technique of enabling the setting of a configuration of a screen displayed on the operation panel by directly operating the operation panel of the image forming device, an operation to change the configuration of the screen needs to be performed via the operation panel of the image forming device. In many cases, ease of use of the operation panel of the device is inferior to ease of use of a keyboard or a mouse of a Personal Computer (PC). Accordingly, an operation via the operation panel of the device is likely to be troublesome.